Action Comics Vol 1 67
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Reginald Sykes * Flossie * Soapy Waters * Soft-Shoe Sapper Other Characters: * General McTurk * Martha Hoskins * Samuel Rayburn * Mr. Writt * Reverend Hollyhock Locations: * ** *** | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Droop * Sport * Sailor Other Characters: * Professor Schutzendorf * Hortense Bullion * Mrs. Bullion Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Rudd * Gritter Locations: * Vehicles: * Bill's Skiff * Rudd's Ship | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "The Secret of Shanghai Rose" | Synopsis4 = As dawn breaks over the Pacific, American Marines stationed on an island are startled when a Chinese Junk washes ashore. On board, they find no one but a delirious elderly man, dying from his wounds. He seems to be having flashbacks to an attack by a Japanese fleet. With his last breath, the old man utters the words "Shanghai Rose... She knows their plans". Tex Thompson, the Americommando, is in Shanghai under orders to locate the mysterious woman known as "Shanghai Rose", and learn the information she has on the Japanese fleet. He makes contact with old man Chu, of the Chinese underground, only to learn that they haven't been able to find any sign of Shanghai Rose. Tex decides on a different plan, then. He would find a way into the Japanese naval base so he could look for the plans for the fleet. Old Chu mentions Shang, a boy who worked in the admiralty's kitchen, that could help him get in. But Shang is being taken by Japanese soldiers to the edge of the river, where he'll be executed for the crime of stealing food. Americommando comes to his rescue, knocking the Japanese into the river. Sadly, a soldiers bullet hits Shang's pet, a small puppy, killing it. Once they're clear of danger, Tex asks Shang about getting into the naval headquarters. Shang would do anything to make the Japanese pay for the murder of his pet, so he's more than happy to help. That night, a window opens in the base and Shang crawls through. He sneaks down and unlocks the back door so Americommando can get in. Tex finds the Admiral's office, expecting it to be empty for the night. But when he opens the door, Admiral Doburo swiftly turns to face him. He's socked in the face for his trouble. However, the plan hits a snag when it turns out the plans have already been sent back to Tokyo. And the Admiral won't divulge the information no matter how many times he's punched. A voice squawks, "Put up your hands and keep on punching! Ahoy!" A caged parrot on the desk attracts their attention, so Tex and Shang don't notice Doburo pressing a hidden button. Suddenly, an alarm sounds out, and more soldiers soon come running to the Admiral's office! Americommando takes Shang, who grabs the parrot cage as a replacement pet, and fights through the Japanese to the exit. They needed to make it back to Chu's underground hideout. Thankfully, their pursuers are blocked by a crowd of Resistance sympathizers, giving them an easy escape. Back at Chu's, Tex is distraught to report that he failed the mission, meaning Bluff Huggins' death was in vain. Upon hearing the name of the old sailor, the parrot speaks up; Bluff Huggins was his owner! Did that mean the parrot was the mysterious Shanghai Rose? The bird confirms it. What amazing luck! A broadcast is sent out a few moments later over a secret wave-length, with Shanghai Rose the parrot reporting the details of the Japanese fleet position to the Allies. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Admiral Dobura *** many soldiers Other Characters: * Mike * Bluff Huggins * Chu * Shang * many Chinese Resistance fighters * Shanghai Rose (A parrot) Locations: * ** ** *** Vehicles: * A Chinese Junk | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mike Muggridge Other Characters: * Mrs. Vere de vere Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Make Way for Fate is reprinted in . * This issue also features a 4-page humor story "Super-Sleuth McFooey" by Jack Farr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}